A conventional inkjet printing system includes a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
In one arrangement, commonly referred to as a wide-array inkjet printing system, a plurality of individual printheads, also referred to as printhead dies, are mounted on a single carrier. As such, a number of nozzles and, therefore, an overall number of ink drops which can be ejected per second is increased. Since the overall number of ink drops which can be ejected per second is increased, printing speed can be increased with the wide-array inkjet printing system.
When mounting a plurality of printhead dies on a single carrier, the single carrier performs several functions including fluid and electrical routing as well as printhead die support. More specifically, the single carrier accommodates communication of ink between the ink supply and each of the printhead dies, accommodates communication of electrical signals between the electronic controller and each of the printhead dies, and provides a stable support for each of the printhead dies. As such, ink from the ink supply is supplied to each of the printhead dies through the carrier.
To communicate ink between the ink supply and the carrier, multiple fluid ports may be provided in the carrier. As such, multiple fluid interconnects are provided between mating parts of the ink supply and the carrier. Unfortunately, processing and/or material variations may result in misalignment or mismatch between the interconnect features of the mating parts.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a fluid interconnect which overcomes misalignment or mismatch between interconnect features of mating parts to communicate ink from the ink supply with-the carrier.